


Young and beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sad and Dean cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi amigos. Sorry if this is too rushed. I was in my feelings when I decided to write this. Don't be afraid to comment. Uh, I deleted my Tumblr but I do have facebook and instagram. Uh so look me up! You guys are awesome! XOXO

Cas was laying on his bed facing the wall. His mind full of thoughts about this summer and how it would be the last summer he and his amazing, wonderful, caring, protective boyfriend, Dean, would share with each other. They would be off to college. Dean had been pre-accepted to Kansas University for mechanical engineering. Cas would no doubt be accepted to Yale or some topnotch school. But all Cas could think about was their final goodbye. 

He wondered if he should just break it off with Dean now, or if he should wait for Dean to realize how much of a burden Cas really is. 

In Cas' mind, he's a burden. His father left his mother when Cas was born. His mom worked three jobs so she wouldn't have to be around him. It was a wonder that Dean not only had been his best friend since they were seven, but also had been his boyfriend since the end of freshman year. 

They had so many memories. Their first kiss was in the tree house that Dean, Cas, and Dean's dad, Ryan, has built when they were nine. 

Their first date had been to the park to look at a comment flying by late one spring night. 

Their first time had been at a hotel they had stayed in when Cas accompanied Dean and his family to NYC junior year. 

All these great memories kept flooding Cas' mind. He loved those memories. He loved the boy he shared them with. 

Finally after mentally fighting with himself, Cas dozed off into a semi-peaceful slumber. When he woke, he was surrounded by warmth and soft breathing. 

He rolled over so he could face Dean. Dean had woken up to sad blue eyes staring at him. 

"Babe, are- are you OK? I went to the coffee shop and they said you called out today. What's going on, Cas?" Dean sounded very concerned. 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? What about when all I have to offer is my aching soul?" Cas answered. His voice sounding defeated. 

"Babe, of course I will. You're it. I don't care what you look like. I love you for your personality and your wit. Your inability to understand references or understand certain comments. I love you for the way you interact with animals and children, and God Cas, I can't wait to have that with you. I can't wait to wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I can't wait to hear you rocking and singing our children to sleep, to hear you read them bedtime stories. I can't wait to grow old with you, to watch as each strand of this Raven black hair turns silver. I can't wait to watch your laugh lines become more defined. I love you Castiel Andrew Novak. I love you with all my heart and I cannot wait to marry you and make you a Winchester." Dean was so sincere and honest that he even had tears streaming down his face. 

"I'm scared, Dean. I'm scared that when we graduate and we go to different colleges that things won't be the same. I'm scared that you're going to find someone better. I'm scared-" Cas was cut off by Dean's lips. 

"Cas, I just told you. I. Love. You. And nothing is ever going to change that. I promise." 

Dean and Cas managed to fall back asleep in each others arms. They felt content and at home. 

 

*After graduation* 

"I got in!!! I got in I got in!!" Cas yelled as he barged into Dean's room. 

"No way, baby. Let me see!" Dean was just as excited as Cas was. Dean had been given an offer to attend the University of North Dakota. Cas had applied just to see if he could get in. And well, he did. 

"Dean!!! Where are your acceptance letters?" Cas asked. 

"Top right drawer" Dean pointed in the direction. 

"Babe, look! Dean... Do you see this?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah I see it. Uh, Cas could you look at me for a second?" Dean asked, nervousness in his voice. 

When Cas turned around, he didn't see Dean until he looked down. Dean was holding a black velvet box. 

"Cas, I'm so happy to be with you. These last four years have been the best of my life. Would you do me the honor to continue making my life amazing?" 

Cas was sobbing now. The only thing he could do was nod and that was answer enough for Dean. 

Dean slid the silver band with his and Cas' initials on the inside on his finger and then kissed Cas like it was the last time he'd ever see him again. 

"Now that we have that settled, did you find what you were looking for?" Dean asked. 

Cas held up his acceptance letter with his dorm number and then held up Dean's. 

"No freaking way!" Dean all but yelled. 

They would be sharing a dorm room. They would be staying together. The only thing going through Cas' mind other than 'holy crap I just got engaged', was the part of Lana Del Rey's song 'Young and Beautiful'. He couldn't be happier. 

He thanked the heavens and the stars that this was his life. 

 

Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

\- Lana Del Rey 

 

 

 

 


End file.
